Abrázame
by Hizashii
Summary: - "Perdóname por haber perdido tanto tiempo, Quil", le dijo la Claire, "No importa, cariño, cada momento valió la pena" / Serie de drabbles.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la serie de drabble es mía.

**Claim: **Quil/Claire.

**Summary: **_- "Perdóname por haber perdido tanto tiempo, Quil", le dijo la Claire, "No importa, cariño, cada momento valió la pena"_

**Notes: **Vale, gurls. Le explico: Esto es una serie de drabble Q/C basados en la canción _**Abrázame **_de Tati, por que es la canción más parecida a este pairing que he visto.

**

* * *

I: **_**No podré olvidar el día en que te descubrí.**_

Llovía, era octubre y Claire estaba sentada en la playa, sintiendo la lluvia chocar contra su cabello.

_**«**__—Te quiero, Claire —le dijo, enrollando sus dedos en el cabello de la chica. Ella malinterpretó esa oración, como siempre._

—_También te quiero, Quil —contestó—. Quiero irme a casa.__**»**_

No podía imaginar la vida sin él.

_**«**__—Duerme bien, cariño —dijo el chico, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella suspiró._

—_Dulces sueños, Quil.__**»**_

Nunca podría olvidar el día en que descubrió que lo quería como algo más que un hermano. Lo amaba.

_**«**__—Siempre estaré para ti, cielo —. Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió._

—_Eso espero. No quiero que te vayas.__**»**_

El sol refulgía con fuerza ese día; ella y Quil estaban sentados en la arena, con los pies en el agua, él la miró y le dio un beso en la frente, entonces ella descubrió que lo amaba, y que sin él no podría vivir.


	2. II

**

* * *

II: **_**Estaba ciega… siempre estuviste ahí.**_

Suspiró al sentir el viento acariciar su rostro y revolver su cabello, la sonrisa dulce estaba plasmada en sus labios. Ella no lo sabía, pero Quil la miraba fijamente.

—Has crecido —dijo—, ya no eres la niña pequeña que jugaba con cubos.

—Cierto, no lo soy —afirmó—. Pero hay algo que no ha cambiado nunca, y espero que no lo haga.

—¿Se puede saber qué? —le preguntó curioso. Ella volteó su mirada hacia él y, con una sonrisa tierna, le respondió.

—Tú. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí —comenzó. Quil sonrió, quizás era el momento—. Eres el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Claire no sabía lo ciega que estaba.

* * *


	3. III

Notas: Odié escribir este. Srsly, odié ver a Quil sufrir.

**

* * *

III: **_**Yo buscando cosas y perdiéndome de ti. Estaba loca.**_

Se pintó los labios con un brillo claro y se acomodó la falda que tenía puesta. Escuchó el timbre y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Su cita había llegado. Tomó la perilla entre sus morenas manos y la giró, se encontró frente a ella a Quil.

—Quil, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó amablemente, aunque algo desilusionada.

—Vine a ver si querías ir con la manada a una fiesta en la playa —comentó él, mirándola fijamente.

—Lo siento, Quil, pero yo no… —comenzó a decir, pero detrás de Quil apareció un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises.

—Tiene planes —dijo el chico.

—Hola, Matt —saludó Claire, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Él es Quil, es como mi hermano mayor; Quil, él es Matt, mi novio.

Ella no lo percibió, pero esa frase fue como un balde de agua helada para Quil. Matt la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a su auto, no sin que Claire se despidiera de su amigo.

* * *


	4. IV

Notas: Es el más corto, pero uno de mis favoritos.

**

* * *

IV: **_**Tú eres lo que necesito.**_

Fue algo espontáneo. Fue tan repentino como una pequeña llovizna en un día soleado, Quil no se lo imaginó.

Los labios de Claire estaban sobre los suyos, y él nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Podía sentir como cada uno de sus sentidos estaba en alerta y cada caricia de Claire en el pelo le enviaba millones de descargas eléctricas por las venas.

Y eso era justo lo que ambos necesitaban.


	5. V

Notas: Amo a Quil y la forma en que cuida a su amooor :)

**

* * *

V: **_**Abrázame.**_

Ese día Quil sintió unos suaves toques en su puerta, caminó con calma y abrió, para encontrarse con Claire llorando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Matt… él… me… —balbuceó, y las lágrimas incrementaron.

—Él no vale la pena, cariño —respondió él, acercándose a ella.

—Quizás. Pero… —suspiró—, sentí que lo quería.

—Ya pasará, pequeña. Esto pasará —dijo y le dio un beso tierno en la frente.

—¿Quil? —murmuró ella con voz quebrada.

—¿Sí?

—Abrázame, por favor —pidió. Y él obedeció.

* * *


	6. VI

Notas: Claire se dará cuenta de algo... ;P

**

* * *

VI: **_**Cerca de ti es donde quiero estar.**_

Claire cumplía quince años, y Quil sentía que la perdía. Ya no era esa niña que lo halaba de los pantalones para que la acompañara a jugar, ahora era una chica grande, hermosa e inteligente, con esos profundos ojos azules que eran la envidia de todos. Ella era la chica perfecta de muchos, incluido Quil.

Ella estaba vistiéndose para salir con sus amigos de la escuela. Se veía hermosa, pensó Quil, como siempre. Su cabello negro y sedoso parecía brillar, y su piel se veía suave (y lo era).

—Quil —dijo al abrazarlo—, te extrañaré.

—Oh, vamos, pequeña, sólo serán unas horas —aseguró—. Comparte con tus amigos y no conmigo, necesitas conocer gente.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo, lo demás no importa.

Lo abrazó y pensó que quizás pasó toda la vida estando equivocada.

* * *


	7. VII

Tadá.

**

* * *

VII: **_**Discúlpame por no entender, por hacerte esperar.**_

Un beso. Dos besos. Y el tercero fue el más dulce de todos, sabía a ese cariño que ambos se tenían desde el primer momento que se vieron, todo acumulado en un roce de labios repleto de emociones.

—Te amo —murmuró Quil contra sus labios.

—Quiero que me perdones —le dijo la chica de diecisiete años. Él la miró confundido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Por haber sido una tonta. Por haber perdido tanto tiempo. Por…—dijo, mas Quil le colocó un dedo en los labios.

—No importa, cariño, cada momento valió la pena —afirmó, y tomó sus labios en un beso.


	8. VIII

Notas: Sinceramente me imagino este momento así de espontáneo.

**

* * *

VIII: **_**Abrázame, puedo sentir el amor de verdad.**_

Estaban abrazados sobre la húmeda arena de la playa, repartiendo besos en sus hombros y sus mejillas, hasta llegar a los labios. Le gustaba estar así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin mediar palabras se comunicaban de manera perfecta.

Hasta que Quil rompió el silencio.

—Claire, cielo, quiero decirte algo —murmuró contra sus cabellos.

—¿Ajá? —respondió ella distraída.

—Desde que te vi cuando pequeña supe que eras especial, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Serías mi esposa? —preguntó nervioso. La veinteañera de ojos azules comenzó a llorar, él limpió sus lágrimas.

—Sí quiero, siempre lo he querido —contestó, y juntó sus labios en un beso.

* * *


	9. IX

Notas: Esto me causa una ternurita... Desde hacía mucho quería escribir algo así :3

**

* * *

IX: **_**Un amor que durará una eternidad.**_

Acercó su mano a los cabellos grises de su esposa, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelo, y besó su frente con delicadeza. El tiempo no había podido vencer su amor, y aún seguía admirándola como la primera vez que la vio y sintió que su universo dejaba de girar en torno a sí mismo, para girar en torno a esa pequeña niña de sonrisa inocente.

Ahora era mayor, las arrugas surcaban su frente y sus labios eran más finos, pero sus ojos brillaban aún con esa alegría juvenil que siempre la había caracterizado.

La amaba como la primera vez, y la seguiría amando hasta el fin de la eternidad.  
(Y aún más).

* * *


	10. X

X: _**Sé que entenderás, que me comprenderás muy bien. Ya me conoces, suelo hacer mil tonterías.**_

Ella le limpió las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, hacía mucho que no lo veía llorar (quizás nunca lo vio llorar).

Estaban en la playa, sentados en sus rocas favoritas, mientras veían el mar chocar en las costas y escuchaban el murmullo del agua. Claire lo había dicho, le había dicho que se iría de La Push para poder estudiar.

_«Me voy, Quil. Espero entiendas que es la oportunidad de mi vida»._

Ella no comprendía que estaba destrozándole el corazón más allá de lo inimaginable, y que quizás nunca más podría repararlo.

Pero ella sabía que él entendería, porque Quil la conocía más que nadie. Quil la había visto hacer las mil y un locuras.

Y esta era la más grande de todas.

* * *

**Aww, Claire es tan tonta. ¡Lo perderás, perra!**


End file.
